Bad Dreams
by Jen Kasumi
Summary: During Castiel's last night in the bunker he has a "vision" while he's sleeping. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1: You're Supposed To Be Dead

**Title: **Bad Dreams

**Author: **Jenny Kasumi

**Characters: **Castiel and Dean, and Sam (very minor)

**Genre: **Fluff-ish, and almost hurt/comfort but not really

**Rating: **I'd say PG-!3 but [spoilers] there's a sort of sex scene in the end but nothing graphic at all so T to be safe

**Timeline: **based in season 9 right after I'm No Angel S9E3 but references past events in the series

**Spoilers: **seasons 6-9

**Word Count: **2358

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever. Any feedback is appreciated. Seriously, tell me if I got the characterizations right or if I was completely off, if the paragraph breaks are weird, grammar/spelling mistakes, if I messed up the tenses, or if you hated the story (but if you hated it at least tell me why). Tell me your thoughts.

So, this fic basically started after I watched I'm No Angel when [spoilers] Dean told Cas he couldn't stay in the bunker. I texted my friend my headcanon/prompt and it basically turned into this.

**Summary: **During Castiel's last night in the bunker he has a "vision while he's sleeping. (Basically, Cas has a bit of a nightmare and he goes to Dean to "warn" him of the people trying to kill Cas)

_Faster. I must run faster or they'll catch me. _Castiel looked behind him to see if his pursuers were catching up to him._ How have they gained so much ground at such a slow pace? _

Castiel kept pushing himself, straining to run faster to get away from the danger, but no matter how fast he ran he didn't seem to move ahead any farther.

Suddenly, Castiel was running down a closed off alley with his pursuers right behind him and no where to go. He turned around facing the inevitable.

"Finally done running, Cassie?"

"How are you even alive? I killed you." Castiel was panting for breath, while his brother still looked as suave and savvy as he always did.

"I'm not the first angel to come back to life, Castiel. If I recall, you were also brought back." Although his only purpose for being resurrected seemed to be to taunt Castiel, he didn't question his brother's explanation.

"What do you want from me, Balthazar? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to punish you. You have been a very naughty boy, Castiel. You've done so much wrong, not just to the angels but to these humans you claim to love. I mean, you realize that because of the little spell you helped Metatron with you've just subjected all living humans to the mercy of our siblings. Who are, I'll remind you, probably very confused, scared, angry, and let's not forget, powerful. Although, not as powerful as they used to be, but still powerful enough to do damage."

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Castiel said in a quiet voice, he knew it was only an excuse, and didn't justify his actions.

"And how many people have died because 'you thought you were doing the right thing'? How many of your friends and colleagues have you killed for your so-called higher purpose. I mean, look at me, I'm a prime example. All I was trying to do was fill in the cracks before the dam broke, and what did you do? Kill me. It was a bit poetic, I suppose. I stab your back, you stab mine?"

"And what about me, Cas?" Castiel turned towards the new voice.

"Meg?" Balthazar seemed to have disappeared and he was now standing in front of Meg, who Castiel presumed to also be dead.

"Hi there, Clarence. Well? What about me? You do remember how I died, don't you?" Meg's smile was sickly sweet, a smile that most demons seemed to have mastered. Letting you know that what they were were about to say was true and that they knew it hurt for you to hear it.

"Yes, I remember. You were helping us retrieve the angel tablet."

"Yeah." Her smile faltered for just a second. "You know, I didn't even know exactly what I was helping with at the time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want-. I never meant for you to die on that mission."

"Well, boo-hoo for you, Cas because I died anyway. And look what good it did. Look at the mess you've made since then. I mean, really, Cas. All the angels of heaven have fallen because of you."

"The angels falling is none of your concern, so why do you care?"

"Oh, Clarence, I _don't_ care. But you do. And it's just killing you inside, isn't it? Because it was your fault, all your fault, and now everyone else is left to clean up after you. Again."

"Like I tried to do after you destroyed heaven during your insane mission as God." Meg was now gone, and in her place stood Naomi. "Everything you do, Castiel, goes wrong. Why do insist on still trying?"

"I need to fix what I've done. I have to."

"You will only make it worse. You know it's true, Cas. You should just surrender."

"But what about Sam and Dean?"

"What about them, little bro? They don't need you anymore. You're human now, useless, a liability even. They've already kicked you out of the bunker, remember?" Gabriel appeared just as Naomi disappeared. All of this appearing and disappearing was starting to confuse Castiel. Where were they all coming from? Why were so many of Castiel's dead friends coming to talk to him? How did Gabriel know about the Men of Letters' sanctuary? What was the purpose of all of this?

Suddenly, Castiel was standing in an open field. He was surrounded by everyone he could remember ever doing wrong to. Every single person who has died, lost loved ones, or has been negatively affected in any way in consequence to his actions. All of them talking at once, slowly moving towards him like zombies, telling Castiel exactly how they've been wronged and what he could have done differently to prevent it from happening.

Everyone except Sam and Dean. The Winchesters, who have been wronged so many times by Castiel, but always forgiving him eventually. Despite what Gabriel said, Castiel believed, perhaps foolishly, that if he found them he would be safe. If he got back to the bunker everything would be alright.

So, he started pushing through the crowd of people, hoping he was moving in the right direction, while fighting off the grabbing hands trying to pull him back, strangle him, or otherwise hurt him. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he had to find Sam and Dean, with them he would be safe.

With every step Castiel took into the crowd the easier it became for the hands to make him stop or stumble. Cas was soon on the ground with hands around his neck choking the life out of him. The edges of his vision were starting to blur from the lack of oxygen in his human body. With his last breath, in a desperate attempt to save himself, he called out for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not a Child

Castiel woke in his bed, clutching at his throat, and surprisingly, with tears running down his face. Once he had established that he wasn't in any immediate danger Castiel's first thought was_ I must tell Dean._

Cas got out of bed and walked quietly to Dean's room. He opened the door and walked towards the bed. "Dean." He whispered. When Dean only mumbled in his sleep Cas repeated himself, a little louder this time. When Dean still failed to wake up Castiel grasped his shoulder, shaking him slightly while telling him to wake up. Dean's hunter reflexes kicked in and Cas found himself pinned to the bed face down with his arm held, uncomfortably, behind his back.

"Cas?" Dean, finally awake, said as he realizes who he had pinned down. He released Cas, mumbling an apology. "What are you doing in here? It's, like, 3am."

"Dean, I had a vision." answered Castiel, sounding scared, but sure.

"A vision, Cas?" Dean said, skeptically.

"Yes, while I was sleeping. The details are hazy and I don't quite remember where I was or how I got there. Or if I was with anyone. I'm not sure how it happens, or even how it's possible," Cas who was looking down at his hands trying to remember, now looked directly into Dean's eyes, "but I believe everyone I've wronged is conspiring to kill me."

Dean raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to understand, "Cas, can you tell me what happened in this vision of yours?"

"Of course, Dean. I was running away from someone who was chasing me. I don't remember what stopped me but I turned around to face my pursuers. I was talking to...someone...who was blaming me for...something I did..I think. I remember being confused because he - or she? - was supposed to be dead. And then I was surrounded by people who I've hurt. No, that's not quite right," Even in the dark, Dean could see Castiel's brow furrrowed in concentration, trying to remember what had happened in his vision so he could properly warn Dean. "I spoke with a few other people first." He began again, slowly. "They mentioned the falling angels. And that it was my fault? And then I was surrounded and they were trying to hurt me or kill me. And I new I had to find you and Sam, because you could protect me." He seemed confident of this last part, that Sam and Dean could keep him safe.

Dean took a moment to take in this "vision" of Castiel's. Cas was obviously spooked by it, convinced that it would come to pass. So, Dean got back under the covers, motioning for Cas to do the same.

Castiel was confused by Dean's actions but got under the covers and lay so that they were facing each other. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him close and tucking the former-angel's head under his chin.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Dean was petting Castiel's hair now.

"Doing what I did when me and Sam were kids and Sammy had a nightmare."

"What do you mean, a nightmare?"

"You didn't have a vision, Cas. It was just a bad dream, it's not real."

"This doesn't explain why you are holding me."

"When me and Sam were young and Sam had nightmares I'd let him sleep with me in my bed. I'd hold him like this, tell him it was only a dream and that he was safe until he fell back to sleep."

"I'm not a child that needs comforting, Dean." Cas was slightly offended that Dean thought so little of his bravery, but was also secretly pleased that Dean cared enough to do this.

"I know you're not. But you're new to this being human thing and nightmares can be fucking scary, especially when you don't understand them. And besides, sometimes it's nice just to have someone you trust next to you when you wake up. So, come on, let me do this, okay?"

"Okay," Castiel resigned, but also pleased, to his fate of cuddling with Dean, snuggles closer to him, getting comfortable. He listens to Dean's steady breathing and the feel of his hand stroking his head. Castiel eventually falls asleep with Dean's fingers still carding through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Come Back Later

The next morning Castiel wakes with Dean's arms still wrapped around him. He lies there staring at the ceiling listening to the hunter's steady breathing. When Dean wakes up, his hair ruffled from sleep and mind still groggy and slow, he starts at seeing Castiel, forgetting for a moment why he was there. Cas knows he's awake but doesn't acknowledge Dean. Dean looks at Cas for a moment before saying, "Mornin'," his voice still sleep heavy.

Cas, still not looking at Dean, answers, "Good morning, Dean."

Dean props his head up, resting it on his hand, looking down on Cas, "Sleep well? Have anymore nightmares?"

Castiel finally looks at Dean, "No. I believe your presence here helped sooth my subconscious."

Dean smiles at Cas' phrasing, "Good. That's good." Cas is looking at Dean with that unnerving way he has, "You realize this is my last day here?"

"'Course I realize. We've been over this, man. When Garth gets here, you'll go with him, and he'll show you the ropes. Me and Sam, we've already shown you a few tricks, so it shouldn't be too hard. And I know Garth can be a little iffy about, well, staying alive, but he's done a good job so far. Hell, he's done better than I have. And he's a good guy. You'll be safe with him. And come on, Cas, we still have the phone. It's not like we'll never hear from each other again."

Castiel answers, "I am aware of what a capable hunter Garth is, and he has a kind soul, I don't doubt that we will get along. But Dean," Without Dean realizing it, Cas has been moving closer, and was now only a few inches away from Dean's face. "It won't be the same as having you there with me." And with that, Cas closed the last few inches between them.

Sam was already up making preparations for Castiel's departure. Discussing strategy with Kevin on the best way to keep Cas safe from a distance, and wondering if he'd be able to teach him how to video chat before he left.

He'd just gotten a call from Garth saying he's just outside of town and that there were no signs of any angel or demon activity that might delay him. Sam told him where to find the bunker and Garth told him he should be there within the hour.

Sam, now realizing how late in the morning it actually was, went to wake Cas. But when he opened the door, he found it empty. After asking Kevin if he's seen Cas and after searching the rest of the bunker, Sam went to tell Dean he was missing.

He stalked toward his brother's room grumbling "Can't even get his lazy ass out of bed before noon, not even helping with the case." Sam could hear noise from the other side of the door, so he was certain Dean was awake.

He slowly opened the the door saying, "Dean, we have a small problem. Cas is mis-" What he saw when he peered through the open door was not entirely unexpected, but was still surprising.

What met his eyes was his brother kneeling behind the former angel, previously thought to be missing, driving his hips into him whispering sweet nothings into his ear saying how they'll see each other again soon and "Oh, god, why haven't we done this before" while the angel-turned-human moved back into him, moaning his name like it was his saving grace. Sam, now pale and slightly traumatized, quickly closed the door, turned around and said, "Okay, I guess, I'll come back later."

~Fin~


End file.
